


Epilogue

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 5 Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write my own wrap-up of Life is Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I must have waited, oh, at least an hour after finishing Life is Strange before I started writing this.

It was a dense forest and Max and Chloe had to thread through it carefully, clambering over giant roots, stepping past bushing and hoping their clothes didn't get caught on anything. There were no paths here, only the tracks left by the deer. There were a lot of them and they seemed to watch the pair with mild curiosity. The animals certainly weren't afraid of them. They didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

It was enough to make the casual observer believe that this forest had been here since forever, a last remnaint of unspoiled Oregon untouched by civilization. But here and there were clues that this hadn't always been the case. A cracked piece of tarmac here, a tiny stub of brick wall there.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Chloe muttered while Max helped her down a set of tree roots big enough they could serve as a hut.

"I thought it was your idea," Max said.

"No. No, I'm pretty sure I was happy enough just leaving this place behind."

"Come on," said Max. "We're almost there."

"Oh, so you know where we're going, do you?" Chloe said, clambering over a fallen tree.

"I... Apparently. I think so. It's just this feeling I have."

"Good enough for me."

The two young women clambered up a hill and then, finally, found what they hadn't known they'd been looking for. The statue of Blackwell's founder towered in front of them, all alone among the trees. From far off it looked untouched, but as they got closer it became easy to spot the moss. Not to mention what the pigeons had done to it.

"Max!"

"Warren?"

And it was Warren emerging from behind the lonely statue. Older now, unsurprisingly, but just as fashionable as Max remembered him. He ran up to her and hugged her tight. For a brief moment, Max felt like a much younger girl. Chloe glared, but said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Warren asked

"Same thing you are, I'm betting," said Chloe.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," Warren said. "Just felt... I don't know... drawn here somehow."

"Same here," said Max.

"I think God might have called us here."

Kate emerged from the trees and this time it was Max' turn to break into a run and hug someone.

"It's so good to see you again," Max gushed.

"You know," Chloe said idly to Warren. "I should probably feel a bit jealous about that."

"Are you?" Warren asked.

"Nah."

"The whole gang's back together," Max said happily, holding Kate's hand as she led her back to Warren and Chloe.

"I don't think we were ever actually a gang," said Chloe. "Not as such."

"We never even so much as bent the law, right?" said Kate.

Warren scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Oh, I don't believe this."

The group turned to see Victoria walking up to them, as annoyed as she ever was.

"This place has been abandoned for years and the one day I decide to come here, I run into you four?" Victoria continued.

"Maybe it was fate," Kate said. "We all felt it, didn't we? That feeling that we should go somewhere and that this is that place where we should be?"

"I didn't," said Chloe. "I shouldn't be anywhere."

"Chloe," said Max.

"Right. Sorry."

"So!" said Warren, slightly louder than he should have. "Now that we've got this nice little reunion going on, what have you all been up to?"

"As if you don't know," said Victoria. "Although, considering how you still dress... anyway, I'm doing quite well in fashion photography. I'll admit, I haven't been published in any of the major magazines yet, but it's only a matter of time. How about you?"

"Oh, you know," said Warren. "Studying Chemistry. Trying not to think too much about my student debt. The usual."

"I've... I've been doing illustrations for children's books," Kate said shyly. "But I'm writing my own. It's about a deer who can travel through time and uses her power to help her forest friends."

"How sweet," said Max.

"Wonder how you got the idea," said Chloe.

"It just popped into my head one day," said Kate.

"Anyway, I've been pursuing photography as well," said Max "I'm doing pretty OK."

"Don't be so modest," said Victoria. "You're doing more than 'OK' and we all know it."

"Wow, really? Max, good for you!" said Warren. "Did you get into any exhibitions?"

"Oh yeah," said Chloe, grinning. "And into art galleries too. And I just so happen to be her favourite model."

"Wait, are you-" Kate started and then stopped abruptly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Am I what?" Chloe asked, in that sweet tone of voice she only used when she was being nasty.

"You know... The Lady in Silk?"

"Oh yeah," said Chloe. "Of course, that one was for public consumption. Most of my modelling is more... private."

"Alright, alright, enough," said Max.

"You know," said Warren, "I'm feeling much better somehow. I'm glad I came here."

"Me too," Kate agreed. "After that storm, I just... left. Right away. I just walked away as though... as though Arcadia Bay wasn't a place for people any more. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," said Victoria. "But I agree. Nobody wanted to stay, nobody wanted to rebuild. It's as if the whole town was... given over to the storm somehow. Nature claiming something in exchange for... something. Or maybe just claiming it."

"I know what you mean," said Max. "And maybe you're right. I mean, just look at this forest. This couldn't just grow here in a few years time, could it? And yet it's here."

"Yeah," said Warren. "If it'd been a volcano, I guess I might've been able to rationalise it away, but tornadoes aren't exactly well known for fertilising the soil."

"It's a pretty rad forest, though," said Chloe. "Once it's done tearing at your clothes, anyway. Hey, maybe some vengeful pagan goddess took Arcadia Bay as punishment for the Prestons fishing the bay dry."

"I don't think so," said Victoria.

"Does anyone want something to eat?" Kate asked. "I brought a picnic basket. I didn't think I'd meet anyone else here, so there's not much, but I'm sure we'll able to share."

"That's awesome, Kate. Thanks," said Max.

They spread the blanket near the statue, where the sun managed to get through trees and shine on them. They ate contently and mostly quietly. Only Max didn't eat. She sat on the blanket, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and watched the others.

"This is so nice," she said. "We should do this more often."

"That would be nice," Kate agreed.

"Yeah, but not here," said Warren. "A chance encounter is one thing, but making it a regular thing would just be morbid."

"Well, I happen to know some very good restaurants," Victoria remarked idly. "I'm sure something could be arranged."

Before long the food was gone, but the group still lingered, not quite yet ready.

Then Warren looked up at the weathered statue.

"Farewell, Arcadia Bay," he announced with a mocking salute.

"It was the worst of towns, it was the worst of towns," Chloe said.

"But it did have some of the best people in it," Max added.

Then they left, making their way out of the forest as a group, each one wondering if they really would ever get together again, each one knowing that, if they did, it wouldn't be here. Because now, at last, they would never have to come back.

A single deer watched them go.


End file.
